Death to Come
by A Very Gay Space Kitten
Summary: Aang is old and dying. What will happen on his last day?


**AN: Alright guys! Here is another Avatar fanfiction! This one is going to be a little sad because my topic for Round 7 is, "Celebrate the end of a long, good life". **

**My other prompts for this story would be: **

***(word) joyous (1 point)**

***(genre) Family (2 points)**

***(restriction) No dialogue (3 points) **

***Round element: Lightning**

**Enjoy!**

Katara took in a deep breath as she opened the bedroom door. She smiled as she saw Aang, watching her slowly creep in. She walked over to the side of their bed and took hold of Aang's hand. He smiled earnestly and looked into her eyes. They sat in silence. They wanted to have every last moment together.

It had been a tough week for Katara and Aang. At first, Aang was fine. But then, he had started showing signs of respiratory problems, and it was clear that his age was catching up to him. He was old, and dying. The one hundred years in the iceberg had indeed taken their toll. Now, Aang had a short time to live.

Aang wasn't sad though. He didn't regret anything he had ever done. He had accomplished all that he wanted, and more, with his life. He had married Katara, had 3 children with her, and met friends that he knew would last lifetimes. Aang was happy. And he wanted Katara to be happy too.

Katara and Aang had both invited their friends and family to the air temple, to celebrate the well lived life that Aang had. Now, they waited in silence for then to arrive. Hours seemed to pass in the span of a few short minutes, while Aang and Katara simply gazed in each other's eyes. Then finally, a knock sounded on the door.

Sokka, Toph, Suki, Toph's dad, Sokka and Katara's dad, a few water tribe members, Toph's children, and some others were led into the room by Kya, Boomie, and Tenzin. Aang and Katara greeted each one as they came in. They were all smiling and talking, until Aang coughed into his arm and wheezed a little. Everybody turned their heads to look at him, all with concerned faces. They knew he was close. And that was why they had to make to most of his last moments.

After some reassuring on Aang's part, everyone began the joyous celebration. Some of the water tribe members had begun to play music. Many of the guests were dancing. But there were still a few missing. Aang had hoped that they would come, he knew that this was important.

Finally, another knock was heard on the door. Katara opened it, and in walked Zuko. Everyone gasped when they saw who was following. Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko's daughter, walked in, followed by Azula. She had been missing since she disappeared into the forest, after meeting her mother. And now, here she was. Tracked down by Zuko and the rest of Team Avatar.

Azula looked up at the group of people, and then set her eyes on Aang. She then walked up to the side of his bed, and did something no one expected her to do. She hugged Katara, and then leaned down to hug Aang. She then kneeled to Aang and asked for forgiveness from him, before he had to die.

Aang smiled and reached a feeble hand out to put on her shoulder. He nodded and wished her peace and happiness at last. She then thanked him, and at Aang's request, joined the celebration.

Aang felt good. He had always felt a kind of pity towards Azula. He had always wished that she could be happy, instead of having the dark void of hatred inside her. And now, he had given her just that. That was something he needed just as much as her.

After a few hours had passed, everyone began to get tired of dancing and talking. So they all made their way down to the shores of the island, with Katara helping Aang along. Once they reached the shores, they all sat and told old stories around a campfire. Stories like how they saved the world, how they met, even some goofy little stories like first dates. They all enjoyed themselves together.

Once stories were over, they simply layed down and observed the night sky. But none of them slept. They wanted to be awake for every moment, even the youngest children didn't sleep. And then, finally, Aang grabbed hold of Katara's hand. He looked into her eyes and sent a message that said he was going to go. Katara called everyone over as tears began to form in her eyes.

Aang reached up and strokes Katara's face. He gave once last hug to everyone there. He wished good lives and futures upon them all. And then, after one more goodbye and a smile, he closed his eyes. Everyone sat silently as tears formed in their eyes, and Azula shot lightning into the sky as tribute. To them, Aang wasn't just the Avatar. He was a dear friend. He had played an important role in all of their lives, and he was now gone. Aang, was dead.


End file.
